redgreenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Red Green Wiki:Acceptable material
The Red Green Wiki is governed by the following policies on the materials used to create articles. Please read these policies in their entirety, as you will be expected to abide by them. Permission from S&S Productions Request Following is a copy of the email that was sent to S&S Productions, the production company and current copyright holder of The Red Green Show: From : KieferSkunk Date : Mon, December 8, 2008 8:33 pm To : C. Smith, S&S Productions Subject: The Red Green Wiki Hi there. I am, like many people, a big fan of The Red Green Show, and I'm one of those people that frequently goes "There really ought to be a site somewhere that lists how many times this gag happens." Since I couldn't find one, I decided to start one of my own. :) The Red Green Wiki (hosted at Wikia.com - full address is http://redgreen.wikia.com ) is an attempt to catalog all of the known information about The Red Green Show, including information about its characters, a full Episode Guide, lists of trivia and fun information, more obscure pieces of information (like the name of the pinball machine in Possum Lodge), etc. As a community project, it is both a fan site and a knowledge base, and it will eventually benefit from the contributions of potentially thousands of fans worldwide. I'm writing to ask for official permission to use pictures, transcripts and potentially other limited media from the Red Green properties (the show itself, websites, the movie, etc.) to create as complete a knowledge base about the show as possible. The uses would be as follows: * Pictures (screenshots, DVD covers, etc.): To illustrate articles about the show's characters, episodes, release history, etc. Would not be used for any purpose that would dilute sales or copyright knowledge of the property. * Transcripts of episodes: If feasible, we would like to include either complete or partial transcripts of the episodes in a fashion similar to how it's done on the Homestar Runner Wiki ( http://www.hrwiki.org ). However, this is a lower-priority item and can be taken out of the project if you decide not to grant permission for it. * Video clips, soundbites, etc.: These would be used for example purposes only, and would only be as long as necessary to serve a very specific purpose. Clips and soundbites would be provided solely for the purpose of illustrating something that is very difficult to describe in text, such as an example of Harold's "waaa" noise. Under no circumstances would we use or allow full recordings of any Red Green episode or other media, nor would we allow links to YouTube videos of your material without your permission. * Text copy (from DVD screens, etc.): As mentioned above, one thing this project would seek to do is to document the release history of the Red Green Show. This could include an article describing a DVD release, with a photo of the box cover, a copy of the description on the back of the DVD box, a listing of the episodes, running time information, ratings, etc.. Information from these sources would also be useful in fleshing out character biographies, plot summaries, etc., but would not be copied verbatim without your permission. (Much of this information would be used to validate and verify observable information and trivia.) * Production information from interviews, news releases, etc.: The knowledge base would also seek to organize information about the show's production, including Steve Smith's commentaries about certain episodes, the interviews in the recent book release, etc. Again, we would only use small portions to inform and illustrate. I am just a fan of the show and do not represent any agency or group, other than as a member of your fan base. I am not requesting money or recognition for this project - only permission to use copyrighted material in limited ways to create the best Red Green fan site on the Web. :) Please let me know what you think. Thank you, and keep your stick on the ice! -- KieferSkunk PS: If any of the cast or crew would be interested in contributing to this project, we would most definitely welcome their help. :) Response from S&S Here is the reply from Mr. Smith: From : C. Smith, S&S Productions Date : Thu, December 11, 2008 3:54 pm To : KieferSkunk Subject: Re: The Red Green Wiki Hi Kiefer: Thanks for your keen interest in all things Red Green. While we can't officially sanction any website we don't control, we don't have any objections to you using whatever materials are available. Thanks for asking, and good luck with your project. Dave S&S Entertainment information removed Interpretation Unless we hear otherwise from S&S, this response grants permission to this wiki to use any and all available copyrighted Red Green materials to provide knowledge-base content. The above letter is provided as proof of this permission. However, it should be noted that our aim with this wiki is not to create a copy of the show, but rather to organize information about it to serve both current and potential fans of the show. The last thing we want to do here is to detract from the show's success, popularity or sales. What is allowed The following types of media are allowed on The Red Green Wiki. All sources must be official Red Green material - fan-made content is not allowed unless endorsed by the show or its producers (in which case it will have most likely made an appearance on an official form of media). Images *DVD, book and box covers *Images from the official Red Green website (http://www.redgreen.com) *Screenshots from episodes, movies, interviews, etc. **Screenshots will generally be used to illustrate specific topics, and thus should be representative of those topics. **Screenshots can include close-up images of characters to illustrate articles about those characters. Sound clips *Clips taken from TV episodes, movies, interviews, etc. **Clips should not be more than 60 seconds long and should only be used for illustrative purposes. *A recording of the official Red Green Show theme song. Video clips *Clips taken from TV episodes, movies, interviews, etc. **Clips should not be more than 60 seconds long and should only be used for illustrative purposes. *Links to full episodes on YouTube are allowed only if the episode was posted to the official Red Green TV YouTube channel (https://www.youtube.com/redgreentv). **Links to Twitch "Videos On Demand (VODs)" on the RedGreenJrTV channel are discouraged, as these videos are unlikely to remain available for long. RedGreenJrTV typically reposts stream videos to YouTube as well, which is a more permanent home. Text copy *A copy of text from DVD, web and print sources can be used in appropriate contexts. **DVD box descriptions, episode lists, etc. **Character and location descriptions taken from DVD releases. **Descriptions from the Red Green website can be used in conjunction with observable information. **Published information from S&S News Releases (including the S&S website). Transcripts *Full and partial transcripts of episodes, segments, movies and interviews are allowed. **We will determine the appropriate scope of transcripts and the best way to present them. **See the Project Standards Guide for more information. What is not allowed *Extensive text copy of printed materials (book contents, except for excerpts) may not be published to the wiki. *Sound clips longer than 60 seconds, unless a specific reason is provided and approved. *Video clips longer than 60 seconds, again unless specifically approved. **''Under no circumstances'' should an entire episode be uploaded to the wiki. Link to YouTube instead. **YouTube links to full episodes are allowed only if the episode was posted on the official Red Green TV YouTube channel (RedGreenTV). *Fan content, unless endorsed by The Red Green Show or its producers. **In most cases, endorsed fan materials will have made an appearance on the show or a related piece of official media. In this case, it can be included in an appropriate trivia section. **The Red Green Wiki is not a repository for fan fiction or other unofficial material. See also *The Red Green Wiki Standards